


No Resolution for the New Year Beginning Tomorrow

by cyberdefender



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, But shes trying, Gen, Magizoologist Luna Lovegood, Trans Female Harry Potter, Wish Magic, artificer hermione granger, defensive duelist harry potter, except ron and ginny who are blood, hermione doesnt understand japanese culture, i swear this isnt weeby i just thought it would be interesting, im japanese but like american japanese so my depictions may not be perfect, inari is helpful but does not enjoy white people, magibotanist neville longbottom, magical linguist ron weasley, nonbinary ron weasley, offensive duelist ginny weasley, they live in boston or something? its not super relevent, theyre found family yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdefender/pseuds/cyberdefender
Summary: Twenty years since they lost the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, have become family. In her research, Hermione discovers a kind of magic used sparingly throughout history that could help finally end Voldemort’s rule over wizarding Britain, and they all instantly begin preparation to go back to the beginning.





	1. Time is All I Have to Spend

**Author's Note:**

> hermione kins aranea in this chapter and its honestly kind of scary

From the Journal of Hermione Granger, Witch

The First of May, 2018  
All magic is wish magic, in a way. In my studies of the underlying theories, I’ve noticed one thing. Underneath all of the rules, beneath the formula for enchanting language to create spells, beneath the complex motions you need to memorize… At the end of the day, it is essentially waving a finger to get what you want. We have what they call in Fantasy “Soft Magic”, that is, magic with more power than limitations.  
But there exists a spell so powerful, you can do whatever you want with it. Not simply limited to whatever word that spell derived from, and what meaning was assigned to it by whoever invented it, this spell is truly Wish Magic, magic that makes your wish come true, as long as it still follows most of the rules of magic. You can, for instance, achieve things with a spoken word that would normally require some sort of artifact or object- You can slay a horcrux, for instance, with Wish Magic. You can turn back time, as with a time turner, and stability of the time-line is not a concern. You can transmute food and you can, indeed, even create animus, or a soul.  
If you’re reading this, you’ve probably already deduced that this Wish Magic was implemented in the creation of all of the great wizard schools, and you can also probably deduce that it was used on Hogwarts twice, and the entire North-American continent once.  
The second casting on Hogwarts created the Room of Requirement, a room that I and my family discovered in our fifth year of attending (Ginny and Luna’s fourth, of course). The deeds, or as is favoured lately, misdeeds, of Dumbledore’s Army are infamous. It is where we gathered and trained under that old bitch’s nose. Well, both old bitches. Dumbledore himself had no idea it was happening, luckily for us, or he’d likely have tried to shape us as well as Harry.  
The casting on America eliminated the need for a statute of secrecy there. Any magic is seen as an American oddity, or some complicated parlour trick. If you’ve been to America, you understand how impressive this is- Appalachian wizards are especially prone to flaunting, and those in the big cities often make a few dollars off of simple shows of magic in the streets or subways. And yet muggles, domestic and foreign, simply move along.  
Wish Magic has died with its practitioners, the founders of the great magic schools. Harry and I plan to travel to Japan to seek out an answer on whether or not we might be able to find any ancient books on the subject. Their kami are similar to our anima, so perhaps some text or obscure practice has survived the ages, and we might be able to finally, finally, rid the world of Voldemort. 

Harriot Potter was tired of the Muggle world. She didn’t mind finally having television and batteries back, and Hermione even retrofitted some rechargable batteries to work off of magic, so they didn’t even have to keep paying for them. But she absolutely hated airplanes, and despised cars. Give her a broomstick any day.  
The roads were also nice, but loud and crowded. She thought Diagon Alley was crowded, but likely the entire British wizarding population could fit into Paris if you removed all of the Muggles, and most Paris streets were at least as crowded as DIagon Alley.  
Paris was on Harry’s mind lately. So were planes. Mostly because she was running across the Paris airport with Hermione trying to catch a their connecting flight from New York to Tokyo.  
They left Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna at home, since they had to take care of their affairs- have everything shut off by September, shop for clothes circa 1992, just in case this goes horribly wrong. Make sure that the living Weasleys know that Ron and Ginny weren’t dead, just going off of the grid. The usual stuff.  
Harry finally caught up to Hermione, her rolling suitcase clacking on the ground. Hermione was mumbling some magic law, as she is wont to do when she’s stressed.  
“Three for power, seven to last. Three for power, seven to last.”  
“Three for power? Is that why we made such a good team in school?” Harriot joked to hide her stress. They were both stressed, this was the case nearly every day.  
“No, we were just talented. Three for power, seven to-”  
“Hermione.” Harry stopped. Hermione stopped too. “Seriously. Calm down, yeah? You almost missed the gate. That’s not like you.”  
Harry pointed at said gate, showing the flight from Paris to Tokyo. Harry had picked up French over the years, and of course Hermione was an icosaglot, and French was among the first languages she learned. (Before Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Arabic, Japanese and even Weasley. Of them, she said, Weasley was the hardest).  
Hermione plopped down in the nearest empty seat. “I know. I’m just… Harry, the fate of the world is in the balance.”  
“Dear, it’s always in the balance.”  
“Yes, but this time more so than others. Japanese wizards don’t make kami, they just appear. It’s similar to the effects of Wish Magic, but we might have to reverse engineer the process, then the spell itself out of it.”  
“You’re the greatest Artificer there’s ever been, Hermione. You’ve invented more spells than Ravenclaw herself, and you’re worrying about having to have most of the work done for you.”  
“It’s not that simple! Wish Magic is the most complex there is. It’s been pulled off less than a dozen times throughout history, and it’s lost.” Hermione inhales deeply. “It’s not that I don’t have faith in myself. It’s that I don’t know if it exists at all anymore.”  
Harry sighs. “And the reason why we aren’t just Apparating? Or using a broomstick?”  
“Broomstick’s obvious, Harry. Use your head, it’ll take too long on a broomstick, and we’ll have to stop more often. And the Japanese wizards are sort of like the English wizards. They don’t like outsiders so much. While we’re stuck in the sixteenth century, though. they’re closer to the eighteen-fifties. They went into hiding when the Americans came about, and weren’t really open to begin with.”  
“I mean, I know that, but why not Apparate to Taiwan and take a boat, or a broomstick?”  
Hermione’s expression turns blank, then she grins wildly. “Harriot Lily Potter you mad genius! I hadn’t even thought of that!” She takes their things and heads off to a dimly lit corner, while Harry breathes a sigh of relief. No planes. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost my password to my ao3 account for like. months whoops but ill be back w/ a new chapter soon now that i've found it


	2. We Knew this Day Would Come (But Why Today?)

From the Journal of Hermione Granger, WItch  
The Third of May, 2018  
The ferry trip took much longer than I thought, but it was worth it. Boats are much slower than aeroplanes or brooms, but Harry doesn’t like aeroplanes, and the open ocean is no place for broomsticks. Besides, I never packed any. The journey over land, however, was much shorter than I expected.  
After we disembarked, it was a simple matter to apparate into Tokyo, as the barrier around Japan preventing apparation only prevents ingoing Apparations.   
Tokyo is dazzling. No city I’ve ever been to rivals it in sheer personality, except perhaps Rome. You can sense the history and the technology mixing and shaping the city in parts- lush parks with shrines and technologically advanced skyscrapers are on the same block.  
I wonder if Japanese wizards are like this? It would certainly suit them. I’ve made the mistake of assuming that every group of wizards is like us. I’ve decided that the Americans aren’t like us because of Wish Magic, and I’ve never encountered a Latine, African or Brazilian wizard. I must admit that I haven’t spent much time in Asia, Central America, or Africa, but I do know that Australian wizards uphold the Statute of Secrecy. Canadians try their best to uphold it but as I’ve noted before, they are dismissed by Muggles anyway.  
I’ve also probably reduced kami to something that I can understand- I need to do more research.   
I wonder how Ron, Ginny, Luna and Nevile are. I should try to call them, but I don’t know if they’ve cancelled our phone plans yet. Either way, I’m sorry for leaving them behind. Extra hands means less work, and I’m sure that Luna would have absolutely loved the creatures here- one of the people on the train was a Kitsune shapeshifted into human form. We had intelligent conversation about all of the above, but, as expected, she was fairly coy about all of it.   
She carried a wand, which only makes sense. I’ve always thought that our laws against wand-possession were bollocks, to put a fine point on it. Just because someone is nonhuman does not mean that they’ll be out to kill all humans, and wizards are no more or less magical, wand or no, than any brownie, drow, or centaur.   
I must end this entry by saying that my confidence in being able to extrapolate Wish Magic from the kami creating process is waning. I will likely need to travel to one of the wizarding schools to complete the formula. It might as well be Hogwarts, which means going to Scotland.  
To this day, we are hunted in Britain, but we would’ve needed to go there anyway to complete what we started. It might as well be sooner rather than later.

Ron Weasley was having a bad day. They and Luna were trying to cancel their television, which was simply a nightmare.  
“No, I don’t want Showtime. I want to get rid of Showtime. No, I want to cancel everything. Luna Sol Lovegood. No, I don’t wamt--”  
Meanwhile, Ron was sitting on the couch with their own quest. They flicked through their cellphone idly, looking through menus.   
“Luna, what do you want for dinner?”  
Luna put her hand over her cellphone. “Japanese, likely. That takeaway sushi place down the road also makes excellent gyoza. Sets the mood, yeah?”  
“We can do better than takeaway sushi,”  
"Hmm... a proper muggle place then? Olive Garden? Oh! Burger King?"  
"Not dignified enough. We're leaving Boston, can't we do better?"  
"How about a nice fancy steak place?"  
"Ginny hates steak."  
"Yes, it's too chewy, but it can't be the only thing they sell."  
"It might be. How about going out?"  
"Oh! We can apparate over to Philadelphia for some good food."  
"Yeah!" Ron excitably stands and runs around the house, looking for Muggle clothes for him and Luna, while Luna goes back to her conversation with the cable cvompany.  
“Ginny and Neville will be back soon, don’t you worry. Then we’ll have a nice dinner and rest.“  
Luna smiles. “I can’t wait. Got out cable cancelled, though!”  
"That's good news!" came a voice from a hallway. Ginny strode into the living room, her flaming hair lit by the light out of the windows. She was holding a few bags from thrift stores, full of clothes from when they were kids. Neville came in after, with armfuls of similar bags. Ron hadn't heard the snap of their apparation.   
"Gin! Nev!" Luna ran at them, causing both to drop their bags. She planted a kiss on both of their cheeks, then sat them down quickly. "Do you want to go to Philadelphia for dinner?"  
"Uh. Sure, but shouldn't we pack?" Neville looked a bit put out by the bags on the floor, some of them having dumped their contents on the floor.   
"Harry and Hermione won't be back for ages. We can go out if we want!"  
"Then yeah. Let's go."   
And with a snap, the four left their Boston flat, full of love and lethargy. It had been a rough week. A rough life, really, but it had been quiet recently. Now, though... It is heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one apartment fit six people in it comfortably? magic!


End file.
